Save The Last Dance For Me
by Gothicjak
Summary: For J.D.'s 34th birthday Perry promises to do whatever J.D. wants... Dance lessons weren't what he was expecting.Also it seems their dance instructor has his eyes on J.D. established relationship JDCox T for now
1. So darlin' save the last dance for me

GothicJak: I'm not feelin' all that well so I now have some time to type this up.

* * *

_You can dance-every dance with the guy  
Who gives you the eye,let him hold you tight  
You can smile-every smile for the man  
Who held your hand neath the pale moon light  
But don't forget who's takin' you home  
And in whose arms you're gonna be  
So darlin' save the last dance for me_

_Save the Last Dance for Me The Drifters _ _

* * *

_ "There's no way in hell Newbie." Perry sighed in a matter-o-fact tone that made J.D. just push the idea harder. "But Perry, you promised!" J.D. whined giving Perry giant puppy dog eyes.

"I'm pretty sure I didn't Patty." Perry answered pulling of his signature move show J.D. he's not going to back down. J.D. just huffs lightly and begins to walk out of the on call room simplily muttering

"No sex then..."

* * *

Dr. Cox growled unhappily as he scrubbed his hand over his face. Janice had powers over him that he couldn't control... Now he was sitting in some overly clean dance studio with a large group of werid people.

An elderly couple that wanted to learn something new together.

A couple that wanted to learn a dance for their wedding

Then there was instructor... pulled back black hair semi- opened shirt.. tight pants... and Newbie was talking to him... Perry growled unhappily again, stood up and made a few huge strides over to JD's side.

"So anyway My names J.D." J.D. finished with a giggle that sounded a lot like the one his gives when he flirts with Perry.

"My name is Antonio." The instructer said kissing J.D.'s hand...

:charmed I'm sure Perry said pulling J.D. from Antonio...

**TBC...**

* * *

**GothicJak: so what you think... I know it's short.. sorry...**


	2. The musics fine like sparkling wine

**GothicJak: Welcome back...Theres fans of this story ... OMG!!!!**

** To all of you who mentioned my grammer... Yes I know it's bad but... please don't complain. If you enjoy the story, then enjoy the story... and thats all I say on that...**

**  
**

**also going back to my normal way of typing and doing charater POV's **

* * *

_ Oh I know that the music's fine  
Like sparklin' wine,go and have your fun  
Laugh and sing,but while we're apart  
Don't give your heart to anyone  
But don't forget who's takin' you home  
And in whose arms you're gonna be  
So darlin' save the last dance for me_

* * *

**  
**

**Perry's POV**

" 1...2...3...1...2...3" Newbie kept counting as we move jerkily around my apartment's living room.J.D. had the bright Idea to rent some of Antonio's practice CD's, so even away from the God forsaken studio I can still hear his fake Spanish accent.

At least J.D.'s happy, since this is for him he'd better be.

I rotate J.D. so that I can fall onto the couch, I have learned that I have two left feet when it comes to dancing. J.D. continues on without me pretending that i'm still dancing with him.

"Perry?"

"Yeah Monica?"

"Can you get me something to eat?" He was kidding... he had to be kidding.. He had eaten something as soon as we had gotten of work today. Which according to my Rolex was exactly one hour ago.

"Fine Molly, but if you don't fit into your favorite pair of sequined jeans tommorow don't blame me." He huffed slightly at the remark about his favorite pair of jeans as I got up from the couch and went into the kitchen.

"What do you want anyway?" I ask poking my head back out into the living room.

"That candy I hid from Jack." Newbie says as he dips his invisible dance partner. I just go back to the white room known as the kitchen.

_Few minutes later_...

"Kimberly I can nootttt find your stupid candy." I shout out to the living room while opening and closing diffrent cabinets.

"It's okay I'm not really that hungery anymore.." My jaw sets as i'm about ready to rant at him for being a stupid newbie.. but then I relax and wander back into the living room. J.D. has his back to me so I justlay out on the couch and watch him sway to the salsa beat that has been shoved into our heads and will never come out.

HE turns around and basically jumps 50 feet in the air.

"WHERE DID YOU COME FROM!!???" he asks as if he has never seen me before.

"The couch door ."

"Curse you couch door." J.D. said smiling his goofy grin as he pulls me back up into a dance position. He wants me to try and dip him.

So I start to dip him theres a good sounding pop from my back and I double over in pain...

* * *

**TBC...**

* * *

**GothicJak: haha cliff hanger**


	3. Baby don't you know I love you so

**Chapter 3**

**Gothicjak: Holy crap I made it to chapter 3! which means this story will probably not die!!!! oh I forgot to mention that Dr. Cox looks like he did during the episode "His Story 3"  
**

* * *

Baby don't you know I love you so  
Can't you feel it when we touch  
I will never never let you go  
I love you oh so much

* * *

** J.D.'sPOV**

I heard the huge pop that came from Perry's back but I didn't pay much attention to it until he doubled over in pain, dropping me in the process.

A small grunt tells me that I should probably help him sit down.

"You reehhheaaalllyyyy have to stop beating me up Annika." I smirk lightly and lay him on his stomach on the couch. I gently massaged out his back, knowing how much he liked this kind of treatment. Perry groaned happily and relaxed into the couch.

Perry mumbled something into the couch pillow, I ignored it for now thinking what it would be like if he massaged my back knowing he would never willingly do it.

Perry yelled into the pillow "BED!" I finally got the message a helped him to a standing position and helped him to his... I mean our bedroom.

Perry shrugged me off as we got into the room and headed for the bathroom. I sighed at the ceiling and went to turn off the music. Antonio's voice has just said good night to all the lovers in the world as the Cd track goes to the next one. The song Jump Jive and Wail kicks on. It seems the dance studio teaches other things then the tango and salsa. I flick off the monster soundsystem then wander back into the bedroom.

The fine slab of muscle I call my boyfriend ... okay Perry has actually banned me from ever calling him that... but he's a sleep wearing no shirt and somehow unconsciously flexing his pecs. HOW DOES HE DO THAT?????

I just laid down next to him and drifted of into a world of Care bears, muffins and buff Irish doctors.

* * *

Dr. Cox's P.O.V.

I woke up next morning with Newbie's body curled up next to mine. I smirk lightly. I still don't spoon.

Kimmy muttered something about tuna flavored muffins into my side before going silent. I pull alittle bit away from her before I notice that she babbles when she's asleep.

I gingerly remove myself from the bed and notice that my back is feeling alot better. I go to take a shower and dressin normal work clothes since I have work in oh an hour or so.

I walk into the darkned apartment and trip over on of Jack's toys. Cursing the big guy lightly I trudge towards the kitchen.

I open the nearest cabinet and pull out a box of kiddy cereal the Gloria and Jack eat. other then that there's cottage cheese that was left over from my last health food binge... which was about 5 months ago so it might be a tad rotten. I sniff the container and instantly pull away from it.

Great stink of Gandhi's shoes. That was horrible! I throw it into the trash can and decied that the cereal can't be that bad. I pour it into a bowl and pour in some milk that was out on the counter from last night. I look at the bowl of soggy brown mush and try to eat it... ah screw it I'lljust get something at the hospital. I sit down onto my couch and turn on sports center. I watch that crap until it's time to leave so I quickly scrawl Mary a note and head out the door.

* * *

J.D's POV

I'm Late.. Perry didn't wake me up he simply left a note that had "Ha ha ha ha ha" written on it. I had already taked to Elliot who had covered most of my morning shift.

Which was good since I had no time to change into my scrubs.

I ran past the Janitor ignoring whatever insult he issued me. I then passed the break room, I then paused and walked back into the doorway there was Perry.. but it wasn't just Perry... he was practicing the dance steps. I gave a huge goofy smile looked at my watch freaked out again and ran for the changing room.

* * *

TBC...

**  
**


	4. You can dance,go and carry on

**Chapter 4**

**GothicJak: Chapter 4... awesome... this has to one of the oddest times I've tried to watch something... I'm typing this romantic Comedy and I'm watching Platoon... how messed up is that? anyway next chapter HO!!!!**

* * *

_ You can dance,go and carry on  
Till the night is gone  
And it's time to go  
If he asks if you're all alone  
Can he walk you home,you must tell him no  
'Cause don't forget who's taking you home  
And in whose arms you're gonna be  
Save the last dance for me_

* * *

**Elliot's POV**

Wow... Dr. Cox actually Happy. Were's my camera when I need it! I'lll just go for a mental picture. I hold up my hands in the shape of a camera and make a Light 'click' noise. Dr. Cox simply growled at me and picked up a chart from the Nurses station. I squeaked at went back to gazing at my computer. Carla had said that Dr. Cox was going though male PMS. I laughed it off first but what if she was **serious**?

There was a light tap on my computer and I looked up to see J.D. looking down at me. I simply point down the hallway knowing who he's looking for. J.D. smiled and strolled slowly down the hallway. He proably started running once he got out of my sight.

A few seconds later I hear J.D. yell then the Janitor laughing quietly at him. He must of slipped... again. Poor J.D. I hope he's okay.

**Janitor POV**

Scooter slipped and fell on my newly cleaned floor. Great I have to clean it again I swab my mop right over him. He slowly stood spitting water out of his mouth gave me a looked and walked off. A little ways down he slipped again making his werid "Ouuhhhhh" noise...He then got up and walked into a patient's room.

**POV Dr. Cox**

So Miss Kipilen you should be fine in a matter of days we'll just perform a few more tes-"

"**SNEAK HUG!**" I was hugged from behind by a farmilliar weight. Now J.D. hugging me at **home** is fine at **work **it's a completely diffrent story. I pull him off of me and Look at him. The front of his scrubs are soaked... and he just hugged my back... great... I grab him by thedry part of his clothing and pull him into the hallway.

"Kimi I suggest you go find on of your gal pals to share your good timey feelings with because I'm not in the mood."

J.D. smiles at me and licks his lips I lightly. "I saw you dancing he purrs at me before heading down the hallway.

Damn it..

* * *

GJ: sorry guys thats its so short I just have a really busy schedule...also Ms. Kipilen is a dedication to Kipil my fave JD/Cox author. 


	5. don't give your heart to anyone

**GothicJak: Hey guys I'm back... jeez that was a long break. I kinda fell out of the scrubs fandom for awhile but now I'm back so its all good.**

* * *

_You can dance,go and carry on  
Till the night is gone  
And it's time to go  
If he asks if you're all alone  
Can he walk you home,you must tell him no  
'Cause don't forget who's taking you home  
And in whose arms you're gonna be  
Save the last dance for me  


* * *

_

**Dr.Cox POV**

So here we are again... well here i am again, Antonio swore that we were doing the dance steps wrong and carried Nina off to help teach the class. I don;t think grabbing newbie's ass every five secods is a dance move. I breath in and out a few times since there are woman and the eldery in my prescene. speaking of elderly, My new partner was a aging woman that swore up and down that I was the spitting image of Hurbert Hover... yeah it didn't make sense to me either.

Mary Ann wasn't objecting to the attention he was reciving since he was now the teacher's partner and proably getting a better lesson. or at least thats what he thought. Antonio had decided to teach how to dance with your partner while your standing behind him. Translation: he was checking out J.D's ass... okay time for me to step in. I walked over the Antonio and oh so gently elebowed him in the stomach and took back my partner. J.D. bounced lightly at the fact that i had commited a small act of violence to get to him.

"What are you thinking in that head of yours Matilda?" I ask as we sit down on the ugly chairs that are shoved in the corner of the big studio. I looked over at Antonio and was happy to notice that he was very busy correcting a younger couple as they stepped on each others feet... ah... young love... JD pulled me back to my feet and moved me back to the floor. He's sending me back to hel and I'm allowing him, what is wrong with me today?

A few minutes later Antonio came over and readjusted my leg to its "proper" position. If he bends over and allows me a swift kick my foot will be in the proper position. I smirk evily as he struts away to yet another couple. J.D. smiled and pulled himself closer to me.

"Are you not enjoying this?"

"No no I'm not Princess."

"But we need to learn for our wedding dance!"

I spun him out at arms length smiling. " Theres no way in hell Delilah" he smiled sheepishly and tango'd off to tell Antonio that we were leaving early. Yes we are the model students. He came bouncing back to me holding a fyler in my face.

I read the big loopy letters

_Dance Contest anyone can dance._

There was no way I was dancing in front of a crowd.

* * *

**GothicJak: sorry guys but i can't type tons or it'll ruin all suprises!**


End file.
